It Had To Be You
by Trish
Summary: AAMRN songfic. Fluffy, mushy etc. If you hate this sort of thing stay away can't say that I didn't warn you


__

It Had To Be You

By Trish.

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine. Damn. The song "It Had To Be You" does not belong to me either. The version I'm borrowing is by Harry Connick Jr. and comes from the movie "_When Harry Met Sally."_ I borrowed a certain scene from the movie too ^_^

__

A/N: Ages - Ash - 25, Misty - 25, Brock - 27, Gary - 25. This is another AAMRN songfic by yours truly! If you don't like this sort of thing - go away. If you do - go right ahead. Song lyrics are in italics and in blue.

It was another gorgeous Saturday morning in Pallet. Spring was in the air, the breeze fresh and crisp, as the trees sprouted forth their new cover of green leaves. _A perfect day to work in the garden, _Delia Ketchum thought as she worked away. She looked around at the house and her large garden in approval.

The Ketchum residence had undergone a huge transformation three years ago. Ash had purchased more land and rebuilt the house into a small brick mansion. He had also reserved a small portion of the enormous backyard for his mother's exclusive use. Here Delia grew some vegetables, fruit and various flowers.

The house was now large enough to accommodate Ash, Delia, Misty, Brock and Tracey comfortably - without the various occupants constantly getting in each other's face - as it was in the original house. There was also plenty of room for other guests - right now Delia's niece Emma and her husband were staying with them for two months. The girls had gone shopping, while the boys were in the house - doing goodness knows what.

The sound of piano playing drifted to her ears. She smiled - so _that's_ where they were. She couldn't recognise the tune - but it was very nice and the pianist was an excellent player. She was pretty sure she knew who was playing - no matter how much he denied it - he had always been very talented when it came to music. The recital came to an abrupt end when a discordant note was hit. There was a pause then the music resumed only to cease at the exact same spot. Then silence. _Oh well_, she sighed, _It was nice while it lasted…._

Thunk. Ash Ketchum tossed a rolled up wad of paper into the bin. "This is not gonna work, guys," he groaned as he slumped over the keyboard of the baby grand piano. Pikachu reached out with a tiny paw from where she was sitting on top of the instrument and patted her trainer in sympathy.

The twenty-five year old Pokémon Grand Master was trying to compose a song to be performed at the Pokémon League's annual Fundraiser Ball. Ash had started the event nine years ago after he had won the top title. All proceeds from the ball went to a nominated charity organisation, and the entertainment was provided by any Pokémon trainers who volunteered. The event was a huge success every year and many trainers had revealed previously unknown talent as singers and dancers. It had become one of _the_ social events of the year - with many people attending in the hopes that one of the Gym Leaders or Masters would perform that night. This year's recipient was to be the Kanto Children's Hospital in Viridian City. The theme for the night was the 1930's and 40's. The Era of the Big Bands.

Ash had been persuaded to perform a number or two after it was discovered last year that he was a very talented singer and musician. Only his family and the Oaks knew about this hidden talent - and it might have stayed that way if Gary Oak had not decided to take matters into his own hands one night.

Ash remembered that night well. Professor Oak had agreed to host a League dinner on the sprawling grounds of his laboratory. Ash and Gary had helped set up and had just changed into their suits when the Professor got the news just before the guests were due to arrive. The musicians he had hired were not able to make it. The research scientist was in despair, they had musical instruments (including a piano) all ready - but no one to play them. But Gary only glanced at Ash and at the instruments before assuring his grandfather that Ash and himself could fix things up. The two had patched up their differences when they were fourteen, and were once again the best friends they had been since they were born. Ash was left wondering what his friend was up to when he excused himself to rush home and get something.

When Gary returned, he walked up to the microphone on stage and announced to the assembled guests what had happened. He then remarked that they were in for a real treat - because the number one trainer in the world was going to be performing instead!

Ash felt like a rabbit caught in the car's headlights as everyone turned to look at him. He did not like the questioning looks that Misty, Brock and Tracey were giving him. He didn't want to do it - he didn't want his friends to find out like this. He tried to wriggle out of his predicament by protesting that Gary had it all wrong. He was no singer - in fact he could not even sing to save his life. This got a snigger from his three friends - this was exactly what they thought of his singing capabilities - even though they had never heard him.

Gary just smirked. He brought out a portable cassette player and pressed play. Ash glared at Gary as he recognised the tape. The tape had been part of the two boys' joint present to Professor Oak on his birthday. The Professor was a huge fan of Frank Sinatra - and the two young men had felt musically inclined. So they got together with some of their relatives to record their versions of Sinatra songs. The Professor had _loved_ it. What the audience was hearing now was Ash giving an excellent rendition of "New York, New York." There was _no _way he could get out of it now.

So a reluctant Pokémon Master performed that night, but not before swearing revenge on Gary. He achieved this by hauling him up on stage for a duet. After a tiny moment of stage fright - Ash had found performing in public fun - as had Gary. The two then spent the rest of the night belting out tunes from Broadway - and loved every minute of it.

When questioned by his friends, Ash revealed that he had been taking music and singing lessons since he was very little, as had Gary. There was not that much for kids to do in a small sleepy town like Pallet, and Pokémon training was not allowed until they were ten. He had kept the lessons up between Pokémon journeys - when his friends were usually back at their own homes for a visit. That was how it managed to stay a secret. He had never told them for three reasons. One - they generally assumed that he wasn't good at anything. If he had told them - chances were that they would not believe him. Two - they had never asked. Three - becoming a Pokémon Master did not require a person to sing or dance.

That was how he found himself part of this year's line-up and attempting to write a song in a style that was reminiscent of those eras. He sat back up and glanced around at his friends for any inspiration - Gary, Brock, Tracey, James (formerly of Team Rocket) and Danny - the Navel Island Gym Leader and member of the Orange Crew. Ash had kept in contact with him after he had won the Sea Ruby badge and the two had become good friends. Danny was here on holidays with his wife Emma - Ash's favourite cousin.

Gary was also to perform at the Ball, as were Emma, Misty and Jessie. Gary wasn't going to be any help as he was also worried about what _his_ number was going to be.

"How about a sad song?" James suggested.

"Tried that. It depressed me immensely."

"How about blues?" Tracey piped up.

"Tried that too. Can't write it."

"How about a romance song?" Brock suggested. A far away look entered his eyes. "And I know exactly who I'd write one for," he said dreamily.

Ash brightened. "That's great, Brock!"

"What? You mean you want to perform my song for Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny? I'll get started on it right away!"

Ash threw another ball of paper at Brock's head. "Not that, you dimwit! I just meant that it was a great idea." 

Gary smirked. "No prizes for guessing _who_ he's gonna write about!"

Everyone smiled. It was a foregone conclusion that Ash would write about his long-time girlfriend now fianceé, Misty. He had summoned up the courage to ask the beautiful red head out when they were eighteen. Since then their relationship had gone from strength to strength - and now their union was to be official.

Ash pulled the pad of sheet music towards him. "She's my muse. I can't help it if she's the one who's inspired me in all that I've done." His dark brown eyes twinkled with mischief. "You know what her reaction to this will be."

His friends nodded and all chorused in one voice, "That's _SO _romantic!"

Ash started to play once more.

__

Two weeks later….

Misty dumped her bags in her room, home from yet another Saturday shopping spree. She knew that Delia was out to lunch with Emma and Danny, while the three men had elected to stay home. She went downstairs and made her way to the large rumpus room where the piano was. The room was at the rear of the house with a commanding view of the sprawling garden.

Misty spotted her friends in the middle of the garden. A fierce game of tug of war was under way. On the left side was Brock, Vulpix, Geodude and Marill. Opposing them were Ash and the members of 'Team Stubborn' - Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Chikorita. Tracey was the referee - and cheering on the combatants were Onix, Charizard, Blastoise, Heracross, Typhlosion and Feraligator.

Both sides were straining with all their might. At first glance it seemed that Brock's team had the advantage, as Geodude's greatest strength was its powerful arms. Misty brushed by the piano, in the process dislodging several pieces of paper from a neat stack which rested on top of the instrument. She bent down to pick them up when there was a fresh chorus of yelling, followed by a thud, then a triumphal shout. She straightened up to see Brock's team sprawled on the grass while Ash's team stood victorious. She smiled and shook her head. She should have known better than to underestimate her fiancé. Or his Pokémon.

After all, Ash and these three creatures were members of what Brock termed 'Team Stubborn'. Quite simply - these four had a reputation for being stubborn. _Very _stubborn. Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Chikorita would never ever evolve. All three wanted to be the very best. And all of them hated to lose. Just like their trainer.

Ash had built up a reputation for being spirited and full of determination. The words "Give Up" were not to be found in his vocabulary. All of his Pokémon were the same. As the saying went, "Like Trainer, Like Pokémon."

Misty was about to replace the sheets of paper on the piano when her eye caught the words, 'Dedicated to Misty'. So, this was the composition that Ash had been working so hard on. He had refused to tell her anything about it - he had even gone so far as to ban her from entering the room when he was writing.

It appeared that one sheet was filled with his writing while the rest was the actual music score. Misty knew that Ash liked to put his thoughts down as he wrote the lyrics to a song. To put onto paper the explanation of what the lyrics meant to him. She replaced the score on the pile of paper but hesitated with the lyrics. Finally, curiosity got the better of her, so she sat down on the piano stool and began to read:

__

It had to be you

Of all the women in the world that I could have fallen in love with, it had to be you. Misty - the youngest of the Four Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City. Gym Leader and Water Pokémon trainer extraordinaire. My travelling companion since we were ten years old, best friend and soul mate.

__

It had to be you

Oh God, it had to be _you_. The scrawny red-headed, hot tempered, mallet wielding tomboy who has been the source of all my pain over the years. The bug hating tag along who carped on incessantly about her destroyed bike. The girl who takes a sadistic pleasure in tormenting me. Miss "I Can Do Anything Better Than You." I would have thought that all this would repel me _not _attract me.

__

I've wandered around

Ah, yes. The life of a Pokémon trainer requires one to travel far and wide. I've seen so many different places, met so many different people, done so many different things. Yet when I look back on those days, the memory that gives me the most pleasure - is of your companionship. You were there right from the start to the finish. Although I never asked for you to join me, I now could not imagine what it would have been like without you. I am grateful that you never left me - like Brock did, even though Rudy wanted you to. I would have been lost without you.

__

And finally found the somebody who

Mom always said that there is somebody out there for everybody. If you're lucky you'll find them one day. My search ended the very day my Pokémon journey began. Of course, I didn't know that then. It took me a few years to realise that my special somebody has always been with me - right under my nose.

__

Could make me be true

You helped me stay true to my dream of becoming the World's Greatest Pokémon Master. My dream came true. Sure there were a few bumps and setbacks along the way - but I made it. And if there were times when I looked like losing sight of my goals - you and Brock helped me get back on the right path.

__

Could make me be blue

You have a real knack for upsetting me, you know that? You seem to know all the right buttons to push. One minute I'd be on top of the world. The next - I'd feel like crawling under the nearest rock, courtesy of some snide comment of yours. I swear that sometimes you upset me more than Gary does.

__

Or even be glad just to be sad 

Although you upset me - the strange thing is that I miss you like crazy when you're not around. This realisation really hit home that time we were on Trovita Island. The night when you went off to dinner with Rudy and Mahri without a second glance or a goodbye….. That night really dragged. I mean, Tracey and Pikachu are great friends and all, but it just wasn't the same without you around. 

When you're not here - I recall all the memories of our travels together. Both the good times and bad. It's a bittersweet experience - they only remind me of your absence, which makes me sad. But then again, those same memories also bring a smile to my face because they are of you.

__

Thinking of you

Brock has diagnosed me as suffering from an incurable psychological condition called "Mistyitis". This "disease" causes the patient to constantly think about a certain red head who loves Water Pokémon. So what if I do? I don't care….

__

Some others I've seen

I've seen plenty of girls throughout my journeys. Let's see - there's all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Giselle, Melanie, Sabrina, Erica, Suzie, Rebecca, Aya, Lara Laramie, Duplica, Cassandra, Stella, Florinda, Katrina, Dr. Eve, Jeanette, Professor Ivy and the triplets, Cissie, Kay, Marina, Ruby, Prima, Emily, Melody, Casey, Rochelle, Bailey, Ariel and the list goes on. All of them are good friends. All of them (okay - maybe not all) are beautiful women. A man could fall in love with any one of them. But not me. Brock thinks there must be something wrong with me (who's he to talk? He falls in love with nearly _every _girl he sees). If there is something wrong with me, I know what it is - you.

__

Might never be mean

If I were to describe your attitude towards me for the majority of my journey in one word it would be this - Mean. I thought Gary was bad enough - until I met you. My best friend/enemy. Your unofficial title seemed to be "Ash's Personal Tormenter." You made fun of me, my dreams and my abilities. You've called me all sorts of names, cheered for my opposition, put me down - and been just plain bitchy. Sometimes I wonder why on earth I care about you - and that song comes into my head - 'I Don't Know Why I love You (But I Do)'.

__

Might never be cross

Why is it that red heads have a temper to match the colour of their hair? You can be touchy about a lot of things. A little _too _touchy in my opinion. And there is no way that you can be suffering from PMS three hundred and sixty-five days a year. You are the most hot tempered female I know apart from Jessie (and she's a red head too).

__

Or try to be boss

Yeah, I know. This is the pot calling the kettle black. You are also the bossiest girl I know - except for Jessie (again). You like to have things your own way - as do I. Stupid thing is - I _let_ you boss me around….then again maybe not so stupid especially if you have a mallet waving near my head…..

__

But they wouldn't do

There must be something wrong with me. I know all these beautiful and perfectly _nice_ girls - and I fall for a beautiful girl who thinks nothing of slamming me in the head with a mallet. Not to mention punch, tease, kick, harass me - and generally make my life a misery. Go figure. I must be a glutton for punishment….

__

For nobody else gave me a thrill

You're the only girl who fascinates me. No one can stir me up like you do. What I really like about you - is that you are willing to discuss almost any issue with me. I'll never forget that time we had lunch in that restaurant in Celadon. It was rather embarrassing - but I was impressed with how far you would go to prove your point. I remember we were debating over an article in one of your magazines - about whether you can tell when women are faking it during sex. I said yes - you said no. Then you proceeded to give a _vocal_ demonstration right then and there to prove your point. In the restaurant. I just wanted to shrivel up and die of embarrassment at the way everyone was looking at you. Still I felt proud of the fact that you were the only girl I knew who would have done that.

__

With all your faults

Luckily for me, this will be a public function - so that you can't mallet me when I sing this line. Your faults - let's see. You have a hair-trigger temper, you can be violent, insensitive, arrogant, vain. But I've got my faults too.

__

I love you still

Despite all your faults, despite everything that you've done to me - I still love you. Always have and always will. There's no need to change - just stay the way you are.

__

It had to be you

The one girl who I always protested that I'd never _ever_ fall in love with.

__

Wonderful you

The girl who saved my life by hooking me on her fishing line. Little did I know that you hooked my heart as well. Maybe it was fate that made us meet that way. Maybe it was Destiny.

__

It had to be you.

Misty smiled as she put the paper back on the pile. She was touched by the sentiments expressed. In fact she thought it was a perfect song for both of them. She could just as easily apply the lyrics to _him_. But for now she'd keep her knowledge of his song a secret. She would thank him at the Ball.

__

The Night of the League Ball….

"Well, we did it," Gary commented proudly as he stood with Ash on the sidelines as the dancers whirled around the floor. Ash nodded in agreement - they had pulled off a convincing musical recreation of those bygone eras. He had been steadily receiving congratulations from various people on his performance tonight. It was a swinging jazz number with himself on piano, and accompanied by a full big band. It had turned out better than he thought - only thing was he didn't know what Misty really thought of it. All she had said was "Congratulations" before going off to the ladies' room.

"Where's your Mom?"

Ash shrugged. "I think she's out on the dance floor somewhere"

"She's been turning quite a few male heads tonight." 

"I know. Good for her too," Ash smiled. Delia Ketchum looked absolutely gorgeous tonight in a figure hugging gown of midnight blue chiffon - and Ash was proud that he had such a beautiful mother, and that she still retained her youth to the extent of being mistaken for his older sister. Even Brock when he first saw her, went into his girl crazy mode - until hit on the side of his head by Ash. 

Ash felt his mother needed to have some fun. After all his father had died when he was four, and she had devoted herself to raising him on her own. She deserved to meet someone special and perhaps remarry. His mother deserved all the happiness in the world. Gary knew of his friend's wish and shared it too - Delia was like a second mother to him.

Gary scanned the crowd of dancers and brightened. "Say, Ash. How do you feel about Lance of the Elite Four?"

"He's a real nice guy. Why?"

"I think he's interested in your mom. I saw him ask your mom to dance an hour ago - and they're still together."

Ash spotted the couple. His mom looked like she was really enjoying herself - as did Lance. "As long as she's happy" he commented.

"As long as who's happy?" came a sweet voice. Ash turned to see Misty beside him again. She looked so beautiful in her full length emerald green gown.

"Mom," he answered as he led her onto the floor. Misty nodded as she went into his arms. They danced for a while before he spoke again. "So…what did you think of the song?"

"I loved it." Her eyes sparkled. "You know I could write a page about the same things with _you_."

He looked at her. "You read it at home, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Don't worry - I'm not going to kill you for the things you wrote," she reassured him with a kiss. "At least I know you're being honest. I feel the same way. Of all the guys in the world - I had to fall for the one I caught on my fishing rod - _you_. Wonderful you. It had to be you."

__

Author's Note: _Fluffy & mushy - I know. But some people like it! My last songfic - I've run out of them. Read and review please peeps. You know the drill. Flamers will be fed to my Tassie Devils. _

One more thing - should I do a sequel to "Midsummer Madness"? Should I have Puck & Callie return? Want more Kitchenshipping? Tell me in the review or e-mail me. Any suggestions on potential couples will be welcome - remember I'm looking for **originality** here. Unusual pairings are what I'm after.

Or do any of you fine authors out there want a challenge and write the sequel? Of course there'd be some ground rules to set (there's rules for almost everything now). E-mail me if you want to take this up - and I'll tell you the rules. Otherwise I'll write it. ^_^


End file.
